


Breathing Room

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not done being angry. Danny can't help trying to maybe tease him out of that mindset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Room

**Author's Note:**

> More a scene than a story, I guess, but hope you enjoy. Written for the weekend challenge on the 1_million_words comm. Prompts were: A picture of a pitcher of lemonade, the words 'ice cube' and a quote from John Cheever: "It was a splendid summer morning and it seemed as if nothing could go wrong."

“What the _hell_ are you doing, D?”

Steve spit it out in one long, pissed-off whisper.

The tone of it might have worried Danny, except for that shake in his voice, right there in the middle of the sentence that made Danny grin instead and nearly drop the ice cube enveloping his tongue.

The ice cube he was making do a twisty little dance for Steve’s visual and imaginative pleasure.

“Stop it,” Steve hissed as Danny sucked it into his mouth and pushed it into his cheek, suggestive of something else he’d rather have his tongue around….

“Why, babe? This getting to you a little, maybe?”

He made a show of putting the ice cube between his front teeth and then drawing it in, crushing it, chewing the slushy mess down like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever sucked back in his life.

“What the hell has gotten _into_ you?” Steve asked in full-voice, looking toward the house. “She’ll be back out here any second.”

She as in Kono, who was making a special Saturday lunch for them all – her family's best Hawaiian home cooking along with a dessert both Chin and Adam had told them would make their taste buds die of actual joy.

Chin and Adam who were, at this moment, headed back from a morning at the golf course with Lou. All of them apparently about ten minutes away based on their phone call. And Kono about to walk back from her kitchen with a tray full of pre-lunch-appetizers timed for their group reunion.

Danny knew the last thing Steve wanted her to see was her boss all sexed-up with a hard-on for the ages in one of her lawn chairs.

“Do you really believe….” Danny fished a fresh ice cube from his glass of lemonade with his fingers, scooting right up behind him. “….that she doesn’t know? That they don’t _all_ know about us?”

He ran the ice lightly over Steve’s left ear, earlobe and neck. Ran it over his shoulder, tucking it under his polo shirt collar, sliding it back and forth along his skin.

“Je _eeees_ us…” Steve breathed out, long and heavy.

Danny leaned in to kiss the trail he’d laid, lips curving into another smile when Steve went from stiff and angry to loose and shaky and, okay, still angry, but kind of happily heavy against him.

Despite himself. Even supremely pissed off, Steve couldn’t resist him and …damn if that wasn’t a powerful feeling.

Granted, he was leaning into Danny like he couldn’t decide whether to get up and kick the shit out of him or get up, toss him onto his back on Kono’s lawn and do him right there. It could go either way.

“You ought to be ashamed,” Steve scooted his chair away. “She’s been planning this get together for, what? Ten days? Planning and prepping and cooking…”

“Sorry,” Danny scooted, too, the legs of the lawn chair tugging tufts of grass from the lawn as he followed Steve. “That’s all I’m saying, babe. That’s…. why I’m playing with you this way. Just trying to say I’m sorry. I know… I can be an ass and… I’m sorry.”

“Yeah?” Steve was suddenly all ears. “Sorry for _this_? Or for…”

Danny wrapped himself around him from behind. Got teeth into Steve’s neck, lightly, and arms around him, fingers of his left hand teasing Steve’s right nipple through his shirt.

“For the other day,” Danny murmured, hugging him tighter when he felt Steve go limp a little with relief. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m….. this is _me_ , right? You do appreciate it? I know you do, that this is _me_ and I just said I was sorry _five_ times?”

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice softened, but the pushed him away. “Still not done being angry with you, Danny.”

Fine.

He pulled back. Then pushed his chair back. Because this was as far as they were going to get this afternoon, obviously, and Kono was most definitely on her way out any second now.

“I’m sorry,” Danny said a sixth time.

“Just…give me some breathing room. Please?”

“As much as you need…” Danny got up and moved his chair to another entire hemisphere of the lawn.

But he kissed Steve’s neck, still cool from the ice and sweet from the lemonade it had lived in, as he did.

It had been such a splendid morning, when he'd woken up. So full of promise. He’d really thought he had a shot of ending their tiff right here and now.

It had really seemed like nothing could go wrong.

~*~

“Got a hot date?” Adam asked, arm around a happy Kono as Steve prepared to depart her living room.

“No. Just poker with some Navy buddies,” Steve was fishing his keys out of his pocket. “Kono, thank you, again, so much….”

It had been a great afternoon. An amazing lunch. A valuable bit of bonding that would get them through weeks of tough cases and frayed nerves, and Danny knew Steve appreciated all that as much as any of them.

He just wished Steve weren’t leaving alone, maybe.

“Mind walking me out?” Steve asked, shooting him a look, and it made his heart jump, those words. “Gotta go over something with you before Monday…”

It was a long walk to Steve’s truck – plenty of time to think about all the things he might say to add to his case.

Except before he could start, Steve was pulling him in, mouth on his, tossing him bodily against the cab and working him over - head to lips to toes for a solid minute. 

“It’s okay if we hurt each other, D,” Steve said before he stepped away and climbed in the truck. “If we piss each other off. We’ve got room. It’s not like we’re on a short leash, either of us. Right?”

“Yeah,” He said. “Any chance that means you’re over it?”

“Nope. Still not done being angry with you.”

Danny nodded. Then he went back in to Kono’s. Didn’t wait and watch him drive off.

~*~

It was a long evening after that.

The gathering at Kono’s broke up around four. It was his weekend without Grace, so Danny filled some of the time with a movie on his couch.

 He was too full from lunch to bother ordering dinner.

Leftovers and a beer filled the hole and another hour.

He was in bed by ten, half dozing when his phone jumped and shook  - on silent.

“What?” He asked out loud, picking it up and flipping it over, reading the message.

 _Done being mad at you_.

‘Yeah?’ He texted back. ‘Or are you losing at cards?”

_Danny…_

_‘_ Cash out, sailor,’ he wrote back. ‘And get that gorgeous backside over here.’


End file.
